Punkt widzenia Dymitra
by Otka
Summary: Wyjęte sytuacje z całej sagi AW opowiedziane oczami Dymitra.
1. Chapter 1

W szponach mrozu

rozdział 8

Wyjątkowo Rose dotarła na trening przede mną, stała z dala od materacy, rozmawiała z jakimś chłopakiem z jej roku. Często widywałem ich razem, byli przyjaćłómi, lecz sposób w jakim na nią patrzył, sugerował coś innego. Byli młodzi, mieli teraz czas, by popełniać głupstwa, zakochiwać się w rówieśnikach i jeszcze szybciej łamac sobie serca.

Rose jest wyjątkowa. Impulsywna, śmiała i szczera. Działała na tego chłopaka swoim dampirzym urokiem, nie wiem na ile świadomie, ale roztaczała wokół siebie niesamowitą aurę. Była dziewczyną, która potrafiła zainteresować wielu mężczyzn. Często niewłaściwych.

Przed wejściem na salę przybrałem pozę mentorską. Wyprostowałem się, na twarzy zagościła obojętność, głos przybrał oficjalny ton. Nakazałem jej przećwiczyć mnewry z ostatnich zajęć.

Usiadłem w kącie sali i obserwowałem jej poczynania, korygując ją od czasu do czasu. Była dziś skupiona na zadaniu, nie rzucała żartami, nie była rozluźniona. Jej ciało było spięte, umysł skupiony na kukłach. Wyczuwałem jej złość, furię, agresję, którą chciała wyładować. Często była lekkomyślna, lecz dziś była w bojowym nastroju, narzuciła sobie syscypline, bo dzięki niej mogła precyzyjnie atakowac i dac upust negatywnym emocjom.

Bez szemrania przyjmowała moje rady, krytykę. Nie próbowała się ze mną sprzeczać, tylko posłusznie wykonywała rozkazy. Chciała być idealna w tym, co robi. Cała jej postawa była zadziwiająca, pierwszy raz ją taką widziałem. Opanowana, choć wściekła, posłuszna i precyzyjna.

Jedynie jej długie włosy zaburzał obraz przyszłej strażniczki. Z każdym ruchem jej ciała, okalały jej twarz i przezkadzały w atakowaniu. Nerwowo je odgarniała, lecz nie pozwoliła im opaść spowodnie z tyłu głowy, ciągle tworzyła z nich zasłonę na swojej twarzy. Gdy walczyła ze strzygami, jej włosy byłby jej zgubą.

Jej piękne, długie, ciemne loki, takie inne, niż u innych strażniczek.

- Włosy ci przeszkadzają – zauważyłem. – Zasłaniają ci pole widzenia, a poza tym przeciwnik może cię za nie chwycić.

- Stając do prawdziwej walki, zwiążę je – sapnęła, nie przerywając ataku. Wepchnęła ostrze między żebra manekina. Widziałem, że sprawia jej to jeszcze trudnośc, lecz z każdym udarzeniem wbijała ostrza coraz głebiej.

- Rozpuściłam je tylko dzisiaj.- kontynuowała.

- Rose – rzuciłem ostrzegawczo.

Zignorowałam mnie i zaatakowała ponownie. Tym razem

powtórzyłem ostrzej.

- Rose. Przestań.

Odskoczyła od manekina. Ciężko oddychając. Udarzyła plecam o ścianę. Spuściła głowę i zakryła się zasłona włosów. Irytowało mnie to dzisiaj w jej postawie. Zawsze była dumna i chardo patrzyła w moje oczy. Dziś nie pozwoliła mi na to ani razu. Ciągle odwracała twarz i uciekała wzrokiem. Wstydziła się mojego spojrzenia

- Spójrz na mnie – rozkazałem.

- Dymitr…- szepnęła i nie wykonała mojej próśby.

- Spójrz na mnie. - powiedziałem ponownie, tym razem mocniejszym głosem nieznszącym sprzeciwu.

Chwilę się wachała, lecz wykonała moje polecenie. Nie do końca tak jak chciałem, lecz podniosła głowę, lekko ją odchylając, włosy wciąż odgradały jej twarz ode mnie. Podszedłem pewnym łem odsłonić jej twarz, podniosłem rekę, lecz zamarłem w połowie ruchu.

Dawno nie byłem tak blisko niej w tak inymny sposób. Nie byliśmy na macie, nie walczyliśmy. Chciałem wykonać z pozoru prosty gest, lecz po chwili zdałem sobie, że to może znaczyć coś więcej. Tą czynnością, mogłem naruszyć swoją samodyscyplinę. Podobały mi się jej włosy i dotykałm ich często podczas ćwiczeń. Nikt w tym nie mógł dopatrzyć się czegoś niestosownego, dbałem o to, aby moja uczennica miała czyste pole widzienia i chciałem uniknąć przypadkowego wyrwania ich.

Moja ręka zastygnęła przy jej twarzy, wstrzymałem oddech i zastanawiałem się dlaczego to robię. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę, powoli opuściłem ramię.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy, pierwszy raz dzisiaj. Pozwoliłem na chwilę zahipnotyzować się jej spojrzeniu, stałem tam bez ruchu i wpatrywałem się w nią z troską.

- Boli? – zapytałem. Od dźwięku moje głosu zadrżała.

- Nie – odpowiedziała krótko, kłamała. Wiedziałem, o tym, lecz nie dałem po sobie poznać.

- Nie wygląda tak źle – powiedziałem pocieszająco. – Zagoi się.

Przez chwilę się nie odzywała, lecz gdy otowrzyła usta, wybuchnęla złoscią.

- Nienawidzę jej!

Jej mała sylwetka wydawała się rosnąć od tego napadu złych emocji. Oddychała nierówno, unikała mojego wzroku, widziałem, jak nerwowo zaciska pięści. Walczyła ze sobą.

- Nieprawda – odparłem łagodnie, czekając aż się uspokoi.

- Prawda.

- Nie masz czasu na nienawiść – pouczyłem ją. – Nie w tym zawodzie. Powinnaś zawrzeć z nią pokój.

- Mam się z nią pogodzić? Po tym, jak specjalnie podbiła mi oko? To wariatka!

- Z całą pewnością nie zrobiła tego celowo – odparłem stanowczym tonem mentora, tym którego Rose tak nie lubiła. – Musisz w to uwierzyć. Nie jest do tego zdolna. Poza tym rozmawiałem z nią tego samego dnia. Martwiła się o ciebie.

- Pewnie bała się, że zostanie oskarżona o maltretowanie dziecka – odszczeknęła się.

- Są święta. Czas przebaczenia.

Westchnęła głośno.

Przyglądałem się jej, lecz nie zauważyłem zmian w jej zachowaniu. Wyczułem, że nie ma zamiaru się teraz odezwać jako pierwsza. Widziałem jak walczy ze swoimi myślami. Musiałem ją skierować na właściwy tok rozumowania, bo zanjąc jej porywczość chętnie pobiegłby teraz do matki i jej oddała. Zauważyłem, że mój spokojny wzrok ją peszy i irytuje. Nie znosiła mojego opanowania, tego, które tak wiele mnie kosztowało.

- W prawdziwym świecie sama możesz czynić cuda.- mruknąłem.

Jej twarz stężała w złośliwym grymasie, nigdy nie znosiła dobrze moich pouczeń. Jej oddech znowu przyśpieszył, klatka piersiowa unisiła się i opadała w szybkim tempie. Ręce ułożyła na swoich krągłych biodrach. Chciała wyststaszyć mnie tą pozą, która kusiła. Była bardzo pociągająca w swoim wzburzeniu. Skarciłem się w myślach, za wodzenie wzrokiem po jej nastoletnim ciele. Do świata przywołał mnie jej ponowny wybuch, ma dziewczyna temperament.

- Czy mógłbyś chociaż raz darować sobie te mądrości życiowe?

- Jakie mądrości?- odparłem szczerze zdumiony.

- Komentarze w stylu zen. Nie rozmawiasz ze mną szczerze. Wymądrzasz się i powtarzasz puste frazesy. – jej wypowiedź była złośliwa i ociekała jadem. – Słowo daję, czasem otwierasz usta tylko po to, żeby posłuchać tego, co masz do powiedzenia! Wiem, że potrafisz zachowywać się normalnie. Z Taszą po prostu sobie gawędziłeś, a ze mną? Wciąż każesz mi tylko ćwiczyć. Nie zależy ci na mnie. Narzuciłeś sobie sztywną rolę mentora.

Co jej znowu przyszło do tej małej główki. Muszę zachowywać względem niej dystans, jestem jej nauczycielem, a ona moją uczennicą. Moja postawa powinna ją czegoś nauczyć, być w pewnym stopniu autorytetem, musi wiedzieć, że od niej wymagam, bo inaczej nic bym z nią nie osiągnął. Wstawiłem się za nią pierwszego dnia, gdy ją znaleźliśmy i od tej chwili wspierałem ją jak tylko mogłem. Musi dużo ćwiczyć, ma do nadrobienia dwa lata nauki, a ona myśli, że robię jej tym na złość. Kobieto, czasami jesteś taka lekkomyślna. Martwię się o ciebie i troszczę, kiedyś razem będziemy ochrania Lissę, musisz być najlepsza. Temat Taszy zostawmy w spokoju.

Wpatrywałem się w nią ze szczerym zdumieniem.

- Mnie na tobie nie zależy?- wysyczałem przez zamknięte usta. Zdenerwowała mnie.

- Właśnie. –Stuknęła mnie palcem w pierś i kontynuowała swoją tyradę. – Jestem dla ciebie tylko kolejną uczennicą. Dalej, prowadź swoją głupią lekcję…

Przesadziła, zarzuciła mi, że ją lakceważę, popchnęła mnie i nazywa nasze lekcje głupimi. Wiem, że jest w cieżkiej sytuacji, ale to nie daje jej prawa robić takie rzeczy. Miałem nadzieję, że już trochę potrafi zapanaowac nad sobą, lecz muszę jej przypomieć czym jest powściagliwość. Nie zna mnie, a próbuje ocenić. Robi to błednie.

Chwyciłem ją mocno za nadgarstek i przycisnąłem do ściany. Straciłem nad sobą panowanie na chwilę. Poczułem jak się spina od moich poczynań. Opamiętałem się.

- Nie mów mi, co czuję! – warknąłem, głośniej niż chciałem.

Zachowałem się niewłaściwie. Wymagałem od niej opanowania, a sam je traciłem od jej młodzieńczych humorków. Zaklnąłem na siebie w duchu. Do moich uszu doszły jej słowa.

- Więc to prawda?

- Nie rozumiem?

- Zawsze musisz być góra. Jesteś taki sam jak ja…- szepnęła z tryjumfem na twarzy.

- Przeciwnie – odparłem, z trudem zachowując spokój. – Nauczyłem się panować nad sobą.- Czasami nawalam, ale i tak jestem stokroć lepszy w tym, niż ty Rose.

- Nieprawda. Robisz dobrą minę do złej gry. Zachowujesz spokój, a za chwilę tracisz równowagę. – Przysunęła się bliżej i zniżyła głos. – Zdarza się, że po prostu nie chcesz się kontrolować.

- Rose…- szepnąłem ostrzegawczo, lecz nic to nie dało.

Poczułem na swoich ustach jej wargi. Ta przeklęta małolata mąciła mi w głowie. Nie myślałem trzeźwo. Przycisnąłem ją do ściany, ciągle trzymając nadgarstek. Byłem zbyt brutalny, lecz oboje byliśmy wzburzeni i chcieliśmy dać upust swoim emocjom. Pocałowałem ją mocno, gniewnie. Pożądanie, które tłumiłem w sobie względem niej wybuchnęło podwójnie. Nie zastanawiałąme się nad tym, że to nie moralne. Po prostu chciałem poczuć ja całą. Przywarłem do niej najbliżej jak się dało, wolną rękę wplotłem w jej włosy i dalej całowałem ją zaciekle. Czułem przez cieńką warstwę bawełny jej ciało. Klatka unoisła się szybko, biodra poruszały niespokojnie, czułem jej wolną dłoń wodzącą po moich plecach. Jęknęła z porządania, a ja zdusiłem ten dźwięk, całując ją z jeszcze większą mocą.

Po chwili odsunąłem się od niej. Odszedłęm od niej parę kroków. Moje ciało dygotało. Rose działała na mnie zbyt intensywnie, musiałem wyjść z tej sali, jaknajdalej od niej.

- Nie rób tego więcej – powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem.

- Nie musiałeś odwzajemniać pocałunku – odparowała.

Patrzyłem na nią dł łem się, co jej powiedzieć.

- Nie wygłaszam tyrad dla zasady. Nie jesteś dla mnie tylko kolejną studentką. Chcę cię nauczyć panowania nad

sobą.

- Świetnie ci idzie – odparła z ironią.

Zamknąłem oczy, z mojej piersi wydobyło się głośnie westchnienie. Zaklnąłem po rosyjsku i opuściłem pojój bez spoglądania na nią.


	2. Chapter 2

W szponach mrozu

Rozdział 17

Obserwowałem jej poczynania podczas przyjęcia. Czuła się tutaj jak ryba w wodzie. Rozmawiała z kilkoma mojorami, wypiła kilka drinków, wszystkich raczyła uprzejmym uśmiechem i roztaczała wokół swoją dampirzą aurę. Mogła wieść prym wśród mojorskich mężczyzn.

Wyglądała pięknie, młodo. Inaczej niż na sali gimnastycznej. Obcisłe sukienki powinny być zabronione, wyglądała tak samo pociągająco, jak w noc, podczas której działał na nas urok pożądania.

Wypierane wspomnienia wracają, zbyt często, w niedogodnych momentach. Powinienem o tym zapomnieć.

Rose też powinna zapomnieć.

Kręci się wokół niej młody Iwaszkow. Nie lubię go. Ma złą opinię, która powinna trzymać z dala od niego Rose. Ale nie, ona musi robić wszystko po swojemu i flirtować z naczelny bawidamkiem na dworze.

Czasem wydawało mi się, że zbywa go swoim złośliwym uosobieniem, lecz on nie znikał po jej aluzjach. Może to robiła, albo nie. Chciałem, aby tak było. Moja uczennica powinna mieć dobrą opinię. Za niedługo skończy szkołę, zda egzaminy i będzie musiała chronić Lissę. Zostanie strażniczką... To całkowicie zniesie nasz relacje na grunt czysto zawodowy.

Z moich niepoprawnych rozmyślań wyrwało mnie, pojawienie się Janine. Strażniczka wyprowadziła zdziwioną Rosmerie z przyjęcia. Szybko pożegnałem się z moimi rozmówcami i zniknąłem za drzwiami. Nigdzie jej nie było.

Natchniony przeczuciem pozwoliłem moim nogom mnie poprowadzić. Zaprowadziły mnie na mały taras, na którym była ona.

Siedziała na jakiejś skrzyni, gdy podchodziłem lekko obróciła głowę w moją stronę. Ciągle była w samej sukience. Skrzypiący śnieg pod moimi butami, przypominał mi o niskiej temperaturze. Zrzuciłem płaszcz z ramion i opatuliłem nim Rose. Zająłem resztę wolnego miejsca obok niej.

- Musiałaś porządnie zmarznąć.

Nie zareagowała w żaden sposób na moje słowa, ciągle patrzyła się przed siebie. Musiało minąć kilka chwil nim wyszeptała.

- Wyszło słońce.

Spojrzałem w końcu na niebo. Było bezchmurne, słońce świeciło z pełną mocą. Rzadko je widuję. Jestem dzieckiem nocy.

- Fakt. Jednak jesteśmy w górach w środku zimy- odparłem.

Nie odpowiedziała. Siedzieliśmy z milczeniu. Delikatny wiatr przerzucał wokół nas śnieg. Ruszał jej włosami, które delikatnie łaskotały moje ciało przez materiał koszuli.

- Moje życie to jedna wielka porażka – powiedziała w końcu.

- Nieprawda – odparłam natychmiast.

- Wyszedłeś za mną z przyjęcia? - zapytała

- Tak.

- Nie zauważyłam cię na sali…

Prychnąłem w myślach. Oczywiście, że mnie nie widziałaś. Chciałem być dla ciebie niewidoczny. Poza tym byłaś tak zajęta Iwaszkowem, że świat poza nim nie istniał dla ciebie. Wyrwałem się ze swoich myśli i spojrzałem na nią. Przyglądała się mojemu strojowi strażnika.

– Zatem widziałeś akcję niezrównanej Janine, która mnie stamtąd wywlokła, robiąc wielkie zamieszanie. - skończyła gorzko.

Na jej twarzy wyrył się wstyd i rozczarowanie. Nie chciała, aby ten wieczór się tak skończył. Chciała być zwykłą nastolatką i bawić się na przyjęciu. Była taka młoda, a musiała tak szybko dojrzeć. Za rok będzie odpowiedzialna za czyjeś życie.

- Przesadzasz. Mało kto zauważył. Ja to widziałem, ponieważ cię obserwowałem.

Zbytnio nie ucieszyła się na moje słowa. Lecz jej spojrzenie lekko mnie zawstydziło. Zostałem przyłapany na podglądaniu jej.

Przyglądałem się jej jako dziewczynie, nie jako uczennicy. Wmawianie sobie, że chciałem kontrolować jej przyzwoite zachowanie jest błędem. Wodziłem za nią wzrokiem, bo to jedna z nielicznych okazji, by móc ją obserwować poza salą gimnastyczną. Oglądanie Rose w pełnej klasie jest ciekawym zajęciem. Lecz, jako jej nauczyciel nie powinienem tego robić.

- Matka twierdzi co innego – kontynuowała naszą rozmowę. – Według niej zachowuję się jak ulicznica.

Streściła mi treść ich rozmowy. Na samą myśl, że Janine porównała swoją córkę do dziwki sprzedającej krew, zrobiło mi się niedobrze. To nie pasował do Rose. Byłem też zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o innych mężczyzn, który mogli z nią być. Oni mieli możliwość, a ja nie.

- Martwi się o ciebie – stwierdziłem sztywno, starając się zamaskować swoje uczucia.

- Przesadziła.

- Matki bywają czasem nadopiekuńcze – i nie tylko one. Gdybym mógł też tak zachowywałbym się względem niej.

Spojrzała na mnie wymownie. Jakby próbowała wzrokiem zakpić z mojej wypowiedzi.

- Ale nie moja. Nie wyczułam w niej troski o mnie. Raczej bała

się, że ją skompromituję. Nieoczekiwanie postanowiła mnie ostrzec

przed ryzykiem zajścia w ciążę. Idiotyzm, przecież jestem ostrożna.

Jest ostrożna? Ostrożna! Miałem okazję trochę lepiej ją poznać z tej strony. I boję się o nią. Gdy przyszła do mnie w zeszłym roku pod wpływem uroku. Miała, gdzieś wszystkie środki ostrożności. Chciała dostać mnie i prawie jej się to udało.

Lecz ja pragnąłem jej równie mocno...

- Może nie mówiła o tobie – próbowałem obrócić kota ogonem.

Zamilknęła. Było widać, że nad czymś intensywnie myśli. Patrzyła się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. Na jej czole pojawiło się parę zmarszczek. Zaczęła skubać mój płaszcz. Nagle przestała robić, cokolwiek i cicho westchnęła.

- Nie kłóćmy się – wyszeptała.

Spojrzałem się na nią zdziwiony. Nie spodziewałem się od niej takich słów. Zawsze chciała postawić na swoim, a teraz chce pokoju.

- Chcesz się ze mną kłócić? - spytałem zbity z tropu.

- Nie. Nie cierpię tego. Co innego walczyć z tobą na Sali gimnastycznej.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Lubiłem nasz sparringi. Poznawałem wtedy inną stronę Rose. Waleczną, dziką i odważną. A dzisiaj była taka zagubiona, delikatna.

- Ja też nie lubię się z tobą kłócić.

Siedzieliśmy blisko siebie,cisza wokół nas była kojąca. Rzadko mogliśmy być sami i delektować się naszą bliskością.

- Powinieneś się zgodzić. - dobiegł mnie jej głos.

Nie zrozumiałem, o co jej chodzi.

- Na co?

- Na propozycję Taszy. To dla ciebie wielka szansa.

Zaskoczyła mnie. Rose zachowała się poważnie. Jej postępowanie pasowało do zachowania osoby dorosłej, a nie rozkapryszonej nastolatki, jaką była w ostatnich dniach. Lekceważyła mój autorytet, źle traktowała Taszę, flirtowała z morojami. A tu nagle padają z jej ust takie słowa.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że coś takiego od ciebie usłyszę. Zwłaszcza po tym…

- Jak podle się zachowywałam? Tak. – Owinęła się szczelniej

moim płaszczem. Do twarzy jej w nim. - Powiedziałam, że nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie znienawidził. I… - Zacisnęła powieki. – Niezależnie od tego, co do ciebie czuję, zależy mi, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Milczeliśmy. Moje myśli gnały jak szalone. _ Niezależnie od tego, co do ciebie czuję, zależy mi, żebyś był szczęśliwy. _Cholera Rose. Czujesz, to samo, co ja. Nie powinniśmy. Lecz z drugiej strony byłem szczęśliwy. Odwzajemniała moje uczucia, nawet, gdy odpychałem ją.

Niestety nie możemy mieć tego, co chcemy. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i przytuliłem. Czule gładziłem jej plecy. Chciałem tym gestem przekazać jej swoje uczucia. Ufnie oparła głowę na mojej piersi.

- Roza – szepnąłem jej do ucha.

Kradliśmy chwile, które nie powinny być nam dane. W moich objęciach, była moją Rozą. Moim szczęściem.

Mimo swoich uczuć, chciała, abym znalazł swoje miejsce w życiu i zaakceptowała Taszę u mego boku. Postawiła mnie ponad sobą. Jest w stanie odpuścić sobie nasze uczucie, dla mojego dobra.

Nie doceniałem jej. Jest dziecinna w pewnych sprawach, lecz swoją dzisiejszą postawą pokazała, że jest odpowiedzialna i dobra.

Westchnęła wtulona w moje ramiona. Odsunęła się ode mnie, a ja niechętnie wypuściłem ją ze swoich ramion. Oddała mi płaszcz.

Chciałem powiedzieć jej prawdę, aby została tu jeszcze ze mną. Chciałem ukoić jej cierpienie, pocieszyć, lecz nie mogłem.

- Dokąd idziesz? – spytałem.

- Złamać komuś serce – odparła.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie ostatni raz. Chciałem zapamiętać obraz szlachetnej Rozy z dzisiejszego wieczoru na zawsze.

W podartej sukience, z rozczochranymi włosami, lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy i oczami, które były przesycone bólem.

Widok ten będzie mi zawsze przypominał o moich uczuciach do niej.


End file.
